


Phobic

by TiffanyF



Series: Sassy [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Danny let Don find out about their relationship. It doesn't go quite the way they were expecting it to. I only own Sassy. I don't claim anything else in here - although I wish I could</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobic

“Sassy, you’d better not be on the counter again,” Danny called as he locked the door behind him. He caught sight of silver fun in the middle of his bed and grinned. “Maybe you’re finally learning your place, yeah?”

Green eyes blinked up at him before the cat rolled over and went back to sleep. Danny snickered and went into the bathroom to get ready for his evening.  
********************

Danny had just pulled on his semi-see through silver shirt when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it wasn’t his lover as he’d given Mac a key the previous month. “Flack.”

“Hey Dano, game 7 is on in half an hour,” Flack said. “Oh, don’t tell me you forgot we made plans to watch it.”

“Course not but I thought it was tomorrow,” Danny said. “C’mon in and get set up. Mac’s coming over thought, just wanna give you a heads up.”

“Since when have you started hanging out with Mac?”

Danny was saved from answering by the door opening. “Mac,” he said with a grin.

“Danny, Flack,” Mac replied. He took off his suit jacket and hung it up on the hook by the front door. “So I guess hockey is on the agenda for tonight.”

“Yeah, my fault, I got my nights mixed up,” Danny said. “Hope you feel like pizza and beer, Mac.”

Mac noticed that Flack was facing away from them and took the chance to run his hand down Danny’s back and over his rear in lieu of a hello kiss. “Pizza sounds good,” Mac said. His eyebrows went up when he felt the toy Danny was wearing and his eyes went to Danny’s fly. He could tell that his young lover was already half hard.

Danny used his eyebrows and mouth to shrug and then grinned. Mac nodded, picking up on what his lover was thinking. They had been talking about ways to let Flack know about their relationship and the opportunity might crop up during the game.

While Flack called in the pizza order, Danny got out the first round of beers. “Hey Sassy, get down from there,” he said. “Keep your fur on; I’ll feed ya in a second.”

“You still trying to train that monster, Danny?” Flack asked from the recliner.

“You don’t train cats, Flackie,” Danny replied. “And Sassy ain’t a monster. You think you’re gonna be able to get away with calling Angell’s cats that?”

Mac snickered. “He’s got a point, Don,” he said. “If you’re serious about trying to date Detective Angell, the last thing you want to do is insult her children.”

“You told him?” Flack asked.

Danny sat down carefully next to Mac and put his feet up on the coffee table. “I might have mentioned it, yeah,” he said. “But don’t worry about it. Mac ain’t gonna tell no one.”

Flack glanced over and did a double-take. “You two are sitting awful close,” he said.

“Yeah,” Mac said casually.

Sassy jumped up into Mac’s lap, turned around a couple of times and settled down glaring at Flack. Mac scratched her behind the ears. “I brought you a present, Sass,” he said. “Ask your dad to check the inner pocket of my suit jacket.”

“You’re spoiling her, Mac,” Danny grinned.

“I can’t wait to see her reaction to it,” Mac said.

“What’s going on here, Mac?” Flack asked. “You two sound like you’re married or something.”

“Maybe we are,” Mac replied. “Would it bother you if we were?”

“Hold that thought, Mac,” Danny said. He opened the door to pay for the pizza. Then he had to balance everything while he dug the new toy out of the jacket. “You do know that some cats turn violent when they get this stuff?”

Flack took the pizza boxes and set them out on the table, flipping the one closest to him open. “You guys are pulling my leg,” he said. “Because there ain’t no way for two guys to get married.”

“You’re too smart for me, Flack,” Mac said.

Danny sat down next to Mac again and held the catnip mouse out. Sassy’s eyes snapped open, her tail twitched a few times and she grabbed it. Both Danny and Mac started laughing as the cat started running around the apartment, batting the toy in front of her.

“I told you we shoulda named her Bullet,” Danny said. “Look at her move.”

Flack choked on his pizza. “You guys really are married,” he finally managed.

“In every sense but the legal,” Mac said. He wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulder and pulled him in close. “I ask you again, does that bother you?”

“Does it bug me? I find out my best friend is sleeping with his male boss and all you can ask is if it bugs me?”

Before Danny or Mac could answer, Sassy jumped up on Flack’s chest and swatted him on the nose. Danny snorted, “she’s telling you that you’ve been bad,” he said. “I don’t think Sassy likes loud noises, Don, and that includes raised voices.”

Flack sneezed and pushed the cat to the floor. “It must be time for me to take my pills,” he said. “Messer, I don’t know what to say ‘bout all this. Can I think about it?”

“Sure,” Danny said. He kissed Mac on the cheek and went into the bedroom.

“You know, Flack, people say I’m the cold, heartless bastard but you just took the title away from me,” Mac said.

“What are you talking about?”

“Dan’s still reeling from Ruben’s death and he needs all the friends he can get right now,” Mac said, stroking Sassy’s back. “I know better than you do about the almost inbuilt fear cops have about gay men but you need took look past all of that and see how much you just hurt your best friend.”

“How many people know?” Flack asked.

“Two; one on purpose for work reason and one because he frequents one of the bars Danny and I go to,” Mac replied. “And no, I’m not going to tell you who it is.”

“I wasn’t lying, Mac,” Flack said. “I really do need time to think about this.”

“Then you do that,” Mac said, sounding more upset and mad than Flack could ever remember. “But you also think about this? Danny and I have been together for three years and he’s still the same person he’s been since you met him. He told me he wasn’t worried about telling you the truth because you’re his best friend and you’d support him. That you’ve always got his back. So go and think about it, Flack. You think about how much you just hurt your best friend. You know the way out.”

Mac stood up with Sassy in his arms and followed Danny’s pat to the bedroom. He shut the cat in the bathroom and sat down on the bed. “I guess you heard that.”

“Yeah,” Danny said. He rolled onto his side and bit back a moan. “Sorry, it’s not how I planned out the evening.”

“I can imagine,” Mac grinned. “And it’s me who should apologize, Danny. I’m the one who pushed for you to tell Flack about us.”

“I didn’t think he’d be a stereo-type,” Danny said. “Will you help me forget, Mac?” 

“Why don’t you tell me how you planned out the night, Danny,” Mac said. He leaned in and feathered kisses along Danny’s neck and chin.

Danny’s hand went to the back of Mac’s head. “I bought the toy a couple days ago to get me ready for you,” he said. “It feels so good in me, Mac, but not as good as you. I wanted you to strip me down slowly and then take the toy out and slide slowly into my body.”

“I can do that,” Mac said. He kissed along to Danny’s mouth and claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Danny moaned and opened to Mac’s tongue as his lover’s hands slid under his shirt and started to push it off. Danny moaned again when Mac lifted him up to get his shirt off. Mac pulled back and looked down at his lover. “Danny, where exactly is that toy pressing?” he asked.

“Right on my prostate,” Danny moaned his hips moving. “It feels so good, Mac.”

“I’ll make it feel even better,” Mac promised. He pulled Danny’s jeans and stood to strip off his own clothes. Danny reached down and started stroking himself gently as he watched his lover as Mac grabbed the lube and climbed back onto the bed. “Slowly, Danny,” Mac whispered as he leaned in to kiss Danny again. He wasn’t sure how long Danny had been wearing that toy but Mac could tell that his lover was on edge and would climax from the slightest sharp sensation. “Danny, watch.”

Blue eyes fluttered open just as Mac pushed back enough that he’d be able to lap at the head of Danny’s erection as he pulled the toy out a little and pushed it back in. Danny cried out and came hard, Mac only just managed to seal his lips around Danny’s cock.

“You taste so good, Danny,” Mac said as he licked his lips.

“Still need you, Mac,” Danny said.

“Are you going to get hard again for me, Danny?” Mac asked. “When I slide into you, are you going to climax again?” He leaned over and started lapping gently; cleaning Danny off as he slowly pulled the toy out.

“Love you so much, Mac,” Danny said. He opened his legs in an invitation.

Mac snagged the lube and sank slowly into Danny’s body, moaning as his lover’s legs wrapped around him and pulled him in closer. He leaned up and kissed Danny again, their tongues dancing as Mac started moving. Danny’s hands ran back up into Mac’s hair and he started pushing up and back against his lover. Mac broke the kiss when his climax started. Danny held Mac close until his shuddering stopped and the older man collapsed forward.

“You are wearing that again if it turns you on that much,” Mac panted.

“Want me to wear it to work?” Danny asked, kissing Mac’s neck. “Would that make you hot, Mac? Watching me work knowing what I’m wearing under my jeans?”

Mac kissed Danny gently and rolled out of bed to get a couple of wash clothes. As soon as the bathroom door opened, Sassy streaked out and jumped up on the bed. She curled up next to Danny’s head, stretched out a paw and rested it and her head on Danny’s shoulder.

Both cat and human jumped as a camera flashed. Danny glared over at his lover. Mac grinned. “Don’t worry, Dan, I only took a head shot,” he said. “It was just too precious to pass up.”

“I trust you,” Danny said. “You just startled me is all. So are you planning to come back to bed or what?”

“I want to make sure everything’s locked up first.”

“The front door didn’t shut after you came in here,” Danny said. “You think Flack’s still out there?”

Mac glanced out into the living room. “Nope, he’s gone, Danny,” he said. Mac made sure the front door was locked and rejoined his lover in bed. “I’m so sorry, Danny,” Mac whispered.

Sassy stayed on the pillows until her two fathers were settled before jumping down and padding out into the living room. She returned a couple of minutes later, jumped up onto the foot of the bed and curled up with the catnip mouse tucked under her paw.


End file.
